neuroticallyyoursfandomcom-20200214-history
The Owner
Publishers Summary Foamy introduces Pilz-E to his "owner". Transcript Foamy and Pilz-E pop up over the chair and look down. : Foamy : You see, this here is my owner. Right? This is Germaine. She's like one of those werid little goth, punk things with the, you know, with the phycological problems. You know some times she think she's a witch or some crap and, you know, and she thinks she's got these like spooky powers and that you know, I don't know, something about poetry and writing a lot and no one apprectats her, you know, that kinda of crap. : Pilz-E : Aw geez this is the thing with the person and, and they give you the food with the things every and and else you know, you know with the-the-the-the, with cheeese.(Woody Allen type noise) : Foamy : Yea.. I guess sometimes she brings me food, ah... she seems to have a problem with getting me to the bagel shop though, but other than that I can kinda tolerate her, as humans go.. : Pilz-E : Oh yeah the things and the humans and those humans are always picking their nose or something (Pilz-E picks and flicks booger, lands on Germaine's butt) ''and then then then then ''(race car noises) whoa whoa.. Germanie wakes up looks at booger then around the room eyes and eyebrows moving. : Foamy : Dude are you like still on medication or something? : Pilz-E : Well the the doctor said I should take the medication and then stay on medication and stuff like that because sometimes I see things I see things and everything and and and things go all spooky body and stuff (werid noses) : : Foamy : Dude your like fucking blasted man. What are you taking? : Pilz-E : Well they give me like 7 pills and 12 pills and I think a 132 pills and most of them are purple and have the letter EEEEEEEs on them. I don't know what that means but I just I I take them anyway. : Foamy : Dude.. your, your a fucking pill popper man! your, your, your part of the pill culture,!! get off the pills man!!! (pause) So basically um, this-this this is the end of the tour. You know, you-you seen my room, which was pretty cool, you saw my super flying time machine(cutoff) : Pilz-E : Yeah that was cool when we went back in time with the thing and saw Hitler and he said "Hi" (nazi salute) and everything and we shot him (shows gun quickly) in the head, that was nice. (Germaine"s eyes stopped moving) : Foamy : Uh.. Yeah was great, that never happened, ok? : Pilz-E : Uh I-I have a question with the thing here with the lady thing with the thing were the eyes all bugging out and everything then then then then then shes sleeps with eyes open, why is that? Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-what happened? Did somebody steal her eyelids? : Foamy : No, Nobody stole her eyelids she just kinda sleeps with her eyes open, you know how like people who are paranoid sleep with their eyes open. (pause) : Pilz-E : Hi (to Germaine) : Foamy : I don't think she can see us. I thinks its more of a catatonic kinda thing. Where shes like awake but not awake. : Pilz-E : Oh, oh, kin-kind-kinda like the president right? Pause : Foamy : ..ight, I'm leaving you here, you can talk to like the owner or something. I can't deal with you anymore man. I-I'll get you on your down time or some shit. This is just fucking unbearible.(Foamy exits) : Pilz-E (Full Speed) : So lady with the purple hair how are you today? You gona wake up and do the thing with the eyeballs and everything? Then we could get together HI-HI-HI-HI We should go out and get some coffee some time. You know with the caffeine and everything, the caffeine, maybe I shouldn't have the caffeine and everything cause sometimes it makes me a little hyper. : Germaine : HELLO!! Can you two let me get some fucking sleep here please?! : Foamy : It's not my fault he started it! : Pilz-E : Aw geez there's a booger on your butt!!! (points to booger) : Pilz-E : You Got the booger Ending screen appears.